


Let's play home

by Dociro



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, alternative universe, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Rose know each other since forever. One day when they were playing James took things too serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play home

When Rose was born James was 2 years old. They lived next to each other and their families were friends. When Jackie and Pete brought baby Rose home, James' face was the first one she saw. He was really excited about the baby and was observing it all the time with amazement in his eyes. When little Rose wrapped her hand around his finger he was lying still next to her, so she wouldn't let it go.

Rose was growing and, to James' delight, following him everywhere. They were best friends and they were doing everything together. 'Jamie' was one of Rose's first words and she quickly mastered it to perfection as she was running around shouting it on the top of her lungs.

When Rose was 6 she was in the phase of her life where her favourite thing to do was to play home. She got a beautiful baby doll from James and his parents for her 6 birthday and a kitchen set from her parents. James pretended that he wasn't as excited as Rose about it. He was talking about better things to play for a boy his age, like the kid science lab set he got. In fact he was happy to spend more time with his adorable friend.

They named the doll together. Rose said that she got it from him so he is her daddy. They decided that Jenny would be a perfect name. When they families were going out for a walk, the kids were pushing pram with the doll and holding hands. Everyone who met them said that the kids were adorable. James wrinkled his nose at it and Rose smiled with full teeth at those people.

One day when they were playing at home Rose was pretending to cook something and James preparing to go out to his very important science job, he was stuck with an idea. He came to Rose, tapped her on the arm and when she turned around he quickly kissed her on the lips.

"What are you doing?" Asked Rose while wiping her mouth. 

"Mummy and daddy do this every time, when he goes to work." James answered blushing. 

"Yeah, but we're not mummy and daddy for real."

"Sorry, Rose. I will not do that again." 

Rose in fact wasn't mad. She thought her best friend is the cutest boy of all the boys she knew. The other ones were rude and never wanted to play with her. James was always smiling and it was fun to spend time with him.

Rose wasn't mad for sure 20 years later, when James was going out to his real, important science job and tapped her arm to give her and their little Jenny a goodbye kiss.


End file.
